landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk:Toernwa dès Mäöresers Vootsbals 2013
Shouldn't a team for Appentjeruuer be added? 77topaz (euverlègk) 15 jan 2013 23:38 (UTC) :Appentjeruuer should have its own league, as it is a wès. They fall outside of the Republic of Mäöres and are only part of the Mäöreser Riek. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 09:34 (UTC) ::Appentjeruuer teams might join the Cup though, you should ask Deijon. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 09:35 (UTC) ::Does this Cup have an article? 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 jan 2013 20:01 (UTC) :::No, it has been discussed here though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16 jan 2013 20:02 (UTC) Dóbbelspeel Noe insenwieërdj dit det dóbbelspeel veurkömp, men in g'm toernwaë steit nörges e dóbbelspeel vermèldj. Is dit 'n fówtj ódder kómmentj die dóbbelspeel spaeder nag? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 13:17 (UTC) This seems to be about six matchdays behind. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 16 mie 2013 23:09 (UTC) :You mean six matchweeks? :P Deijon will update it next week he said. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 mie 2013 08:39 (UTC) :"Matchweeks" is a non-existent term. :P A matchday refers to any day or weekend on which matches are played. 77topaz (euverlègk) 19 mie 2013 07:53 (UTC) ::Well, in any case, we're six weeks behind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19 mie 2013 17:12 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's quite a lot. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 04:02 (UTC) :::Also, "VK Landjzich - VK Wes" appears twice in the list, one of them should be "VK Wes - VK Landjzich". 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 04:05 (UTC) ::::I know, we're still waiting on Deijon to come back :( ::::Yeah, one week appears twice. I'll tell Deijon to fix it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 mie 2013 08:21 (UTC) ::::The home-away positions should be reversed for the second one, I think. 77topaz (euverlègk) 20 mie 2013 19:34 (UTC) :::::Possibly :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 07:58 (UTC) ::::::Actually, no. I think the week should be omitted. It is the only week which is played double. F.e., if VK Wes - VK Geiter, than VK Geiter - VK Wes does not exist. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 07:59 (UTC) ::::::Well, you should have either a proper double-round-robin (home-and-away) or a proper single-round-robin (single venue). :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:19 (UTC) :::::::Yes, that's what I'm thinking :P I think a double-round will perhaps take too long... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 08:24 (UTC) :::::::Well, Brunant manages double-round-robins successfully. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 21 mie 2013 08:48 (UTC) ::::::::How many clubs does Brunant have? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21 mie 2013 19:06 (UTC) ::::::::16 in the First League and 10 in the Second League. :P Plus, (6-)8 in each Parish League, but these aren't "played out" as of yet. 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 mie 2013 02:56 (UTC) :::::::::Mmm.. I still think Mäöres ain't able to handle a double-round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 mie 2013 06:09 (UTC) :::::::::Why, though? Even the table looks to be set up for it. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 22 mie 2013 08:26 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, we're having more than enough trouble already keeping up a single round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 mie 2013 14:39 (UTC) ::::::::::I think the fact that the person who runs the league is not very active has something to do with that. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 08:27 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, therefore it's best not to make a double round :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 09:09 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe you should encourage Deijon to be more active. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 09:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, we've had a discussion about it, but he was in the middle of his exam period :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 10:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::Is he still? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 23 mie 2013 10:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::I believe it ended yesterday :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 mie 2013 11:06 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well then, the page could be updated. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 mie 2013 07:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, but Deijon still hasn't come online :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 mie 2013 08:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Have you tried contacting him through email? 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 mie 2013 19:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Not yet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 mie 2013 08:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, it's something you should definitely consider. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 26 mie 2013 05:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Perhaps :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 mie 2013 08:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well, Deijon hasn't been here yet, it seems. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 mie 2013 09:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::He'll come :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 mie 2013 09:08 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::When? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 mie 2013 05:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Hopefully this week :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 mie 2013 07:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Is that an educated or uneducated guess? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 mie 2013 08:29 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I'm a positive guy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 mie 2013 13:09 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Uneducated guess it is, then. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:19 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You make me cry :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 09:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Did a language-misunderstanding just occur? :o 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:49 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::No, you just made me sad :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 09:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Oh dear. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 09:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Is "oh dear" a common expression in your country? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Not particularly. :/ 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 10:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::I already found it mismatching :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 mie 2013 10:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Mismatching with what? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 mie 2013 10:15 (UTC)